<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amore by CrashHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488274">Amore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale'>CrashHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Andy/Booker are background, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Non Immortal AU, Opposites Attract, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe meets Nicky during their junior year of college, he falls head over heels in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Junior Year of College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends,<br/>I'm so excited to be posting my first piece for The Old Guard! This is an AU where Joe and Nicky meet and fall in love. The following chapters will be as their relationship develops, not sure how many but I have at least one that I've already started. I will try my hand at canon soon, but for now here's an AU.<br/>Hope you enjoy! Would really appreciate a comment with your thoughts... remember, keep it respectful ;)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joe meets Nicky, they fall in love and share some firsts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They meet in college, during junior year. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s younger, as are most of Joe’s college friends. Joe’s a bit late to the game, having served in active duty military before studying his real passion - the arts. </p><p> </p><p>He may be a romantic but he’s also a realist, he knows that he probably won’t pursue a career in the arts, but at least he can enjoy his time in higher education, before he gets a job in security somewhere, or maybe even goes back into the service. He’s always been good at that anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Joe’s roommate, Booker, is actually closer to his age as well. They met after Joe responded to an off campus roommate listing last year and have been living together ever since. Booker’s alright, not his all time favorite person, but they get along fine.</p><p> </p><p>Booker’s dating a girl named Andy, which is actually how Joe meets Nicky. Booker asks if he’d mind having a few people over for dinner one night, just Andy and a couple of her friends. Joe figures he’ll get a free meal out of it, so he agrees. No problem.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s there, seated across the table from him, and Joe just can’t stop staring. Nicky’s the most beautiful soul he’s ever met, and he’s not sure how he knows that, considering they just met and have hardly talked. Whole poems are coming to mind simply from looking into the man’s stunning bluish-green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky stares back, but he’s a lot less obvious about the fuck me eyes than Joe is.</p><p> </p><p>Joe winks at him, and the tiny smile he gets in return has his heart flipping out inside his chest. He’s glad he isn’t wrong about the vibe he’s getting.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens at first. They’re just friends, and Joe makes sure that he does make friends, with everyone there, so that he has ample opportunity to see Nicky more in the future.</p><p> </p><p>They all hang out often, becoming like a little family. Even though Nicky is quieter than the rest of them, he still has a lot to contribute to conversations. He speaks English perfectly but he’s got the sexiest little accent, which Joe is just obsessed with. Nicky’s family moved to the States when Nickey was twelve so Italian is his mother tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Joe gets that it must be hard, he was only five when his mom moved him to the States, so he doesn’t remember it too well. English came easily to him, it was Arabic now that came a little harder.</p><p> </p><p>Joe knows a little Italian, just from poetry, and since he’s met Nicky he’s been looking up a lot more, trying to learn little phrases here and there, to impress him with.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until about a month later that Joe and Nicky actually get to be alone. They’re at Joe and Booker’s place, Booker and Andy out for the night, not coming home until very late, they warned.</p><p> </p><p>They’re watching something on television, Joe isn’t even sure what, all he can think about is the fact that Nicky is here with him on the other side of the couch, a sense of calm around him that he always has.</p><p> </p><p>They’re opposites. Nicky is mostly reserved whereas Joe can talk hours on end about whatever topic is at hand. Joe is easily irritated and quick to lash out, and even though he hasn’t known Nicky long, he can tell that he’s calm, not easily rattled.</p><p> </p><p>They talk about the random program that’s playing, not for any reason, just to talk, just to get more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Joe isn’t a shy guy, but he doesn’t want to make Nicky feel uncomfortable by being too forward, so he goes for the old stretch, extending his arm along the back of the couch and lets his fingertips brush along Nicky’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smirks that cute little smirk, that smirk that’s hardly there, but Joe sees it. He turns his head to look at where Joe is touching him again, then he slides across the couch until he’s seated closer to Joe, his arm wrapping easily across Nicky’s shoulders now.</p><p> </p><p>Joe grins because he can’t remember ever being this happy. He has this uncontrollable urge every time Nicky is near, to just drop to his knees and profess his love, even though he knows it’s far too early. They haven’t even kissed yet.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of which, Joe smirks, nothing small like Nicky’s, his smirk is very obvious, and looks sideways at him. Nicky is perfect and for no reason in particular Joe really loves his nose, his profile is adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Nicky asks then, surprising Joe in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” he responds honestly. “At your beautiful nose,”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smiles bigger then, finally looking at him too. “Oh, yeah, you like my nose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much,”</p><p> </p><p>And then, with nothing left to say about Nicky’s perfect nose, Joe leans in and Nicky doesn’t pull away.</p><p> </p><p>At first it’s gentle and slow, comfortable and inviting, but Joe can’t take much more, needing to taste him, needing to have more. He lifts his hand to Nicky’s cheek, the arm that’s around him tightening and pulling Nicky closer. </p><p> </p><p>He moans and Joe gives a low growl, both of their lips opening to explore the other. He’s sweet, just like Joe had expected, just like he’d dreamed since the day they met.</p><p> </p><p>When Nicky cups his face in return, he smiles into the kiss and finally they press their foreheads together, pulling away only slightly, just enough to breathe. It’s suddenly so much hotter than it was when Nicky was on the other side of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I laid my eyes on you,” he tells him, voice low and dreamy.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to as well,” Nicky replies, pulling his face back in for another kiss. Joe complies, of course he does.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all sweet and a little naughty, Joe eventually getting Nicky pinned under him on the couch, the old piece of furniture barely big enough to hold them both in the position they're in. But it doesn’t matter, they’re a mess of swollen lips and grabbing hands, and all that matters is kissing the other. </p><p> </p><p>They’re both hard against each other, and he knows they can both feel it, but Joe doesn’t want to go too fast, wants to romance him a little before such things. Eventually they do get tired though, ending up in a spooning position and watching the bright light of the television set.</p><p> </p><p>When they wake up it’s morning. Joe feels sluggish but also better than he’s ever felt, watching as Nicky sits up, hair messy. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Nicky says, a lovely smile in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, handsome,” Joe says, taking the extra space to stretch out as Nicky gets up.</p><p> </p><p>“Their shoes are by the front door,” Nicky says about Andy and Booker. “Think they saw us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you care if they did?” Joe asks, relaxed and lazy on the couch still.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Nicky replies, making Joe smile. “Should we make them breakfast, do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice,” he says, stretching again. “But I think they’re going to be sleeping for awhile longer, so you should definitely come here again so I can keep you busy until then,”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smiles and does just that.</p><p> </p><p>They’re so into making out that they don’t actually notice Andy and Booker once they’re up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was fast,” Andy jokes, Booker chuckling at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky finally pull away, Nicky trying to slick his hair back in an attempt not to look like Joe’s hands had been all up in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I waited a month,” he defends. “Even I can’t believe I didn’t put the moves on him earlier,”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky just smiles, shaking his head before excusing himself to use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Andy says, coming to sit on the couch with him. “You going to ask him on a real date? He’s special and I want to make sure you treat him right.”</p><p> </p><p>Joe really likes Andy. He’s glad Booker’s with her. “Of course I am, I’m going to be a perfect gentleman and sweep him off his feet,” he promises.</p><p> </p><p>Booker agrees to give him the apartment for their first official date, a few days later.</p><p> </p><p>Joe buys all fresh produce, trying out a traditional Italian dish he found online with great reviews. He’s also turned on soft romantic music and has lit some candles. He wonders if it’s too much, too old romance, but he decides it’s not, it’s who he is and it’s what he wants to do.</p><p> </p><p>He may watch sports and wear backwards baseball hats, he may be a badass soldier (if he may say so himself), but he’s also a lover of beautiful sculptures and poetry, paintings and sappy love movies. He’s never liked anyone so much to go through the trouble he’s going through now, but he’s always known that he would, when the right person came along.</p><p> </p><p>And Nicky just really does feel like his person.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes Nicky feels the same.</p><p> </p><p>To his relief, Nicky loves it and they have an amazing evening, getting to know each other further, unable to keep their eyes off one another, hands also touching from across the table. Nicky is really appreciative of all the trouble Joe went to, but it’s no trouble at all. He loves doing it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time Joe takes Nicky to his room, holding his hand and letting him get his bearings before he’s pulling him up against himself, arms around one another and looking deep into each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, we don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do,” Joe tells him.</p><p> </p><p>He loves how much trust and kindness he can see in Nicky’s eyes as he replies with a simple, “I know,” then leans in to kiss him, long and deep.</p><p> </p><p>It has Joe dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>They begin taking each other’s clothes off slowly, testing out if the other is ready, and soon they’re half undressed, falling onto Joe’s bed with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Joe isn’t in a hurry, wanting to take his time as he kisses over every inch of his pale smooth skin. Nicky lets him, laying back and breathing deep, small moans escaping every time Joe finds a sensitive spot - the little dip right above his collar bone, just a little below his belly button, behind his knee… </p><p> </p><p>Joe takes both their underwear off, wanting to finally see him, touch him, taste him - there.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s a perfect moaning mess above him by the time he’s done teasing, taking him into his mouth and licking the precum away.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky whispers something in Italian from above him and Joe smiles. “What was that now?” he teases, putting his mouth over him but not quite enough.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>,” Nicky says, his hand coming into Joe’s hair. “Please… don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Already Joe knows that he’ll never deny him, so he stops teasing all together and continues to suck him into his mouth, tongue twirling, moaning at the incredible taste that is uniquely Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky bucks into his mouth and he chuckles, taking him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky warns him and Joe moans with excitement, eager to have him empty into his mouth. When he does come it’s beautiful, music to his ears and satisfied goosebumps raising all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>He’s gentle as he cleans Nicky off with his  mouth, giving him time as he kisses up his abs and chest before finally reaching his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice,” Nicky says innocently, making Joe kiss him harder. He’s never wanted anyone more than he wants Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>They just kiss for a little bit, Joe’s legs around him as he grinds his aching cock into his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Joe,” Nicky pants lightly, making Joe stop and listen. “I haven’t ever had anal sex before… I don’t think I’m ready… I’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>Joe loves him for being honest. “It’s okay, <em> amore </em>, we don’t need to do anything else… I just like being with you,”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smiles and pulls him in for another hard kiss. When he moves, indicating he wants their positions to shift, Joe lets him take the lead, lets him get on top and watches with more love than he’s ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky returns the favor, even though Joe tells him he doesn’t need to. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” he replies, and who is Joe to stop him?</p><p> </p><p>God, it feels good, and it takes no time to come, his cock already excited for the next time it’s in Nicky’s hot, talented mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When Nicky comes back up his body and moves to his side, draping half his body over Joe’s, he kisses his cheek and says. “You called me <em> amore </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>Joe smiles, too blissful after his orgasm to wonder if it was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked it,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Joe says, not wanting to close his eyes but he’s suddenly so tired. “I learned a poem too… in Italian,”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Joe’s eyes are already closed, fighting the fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Joe?”</p><p> </p><p>That makes him smile again. Whenever Nicky says his name it makes him smile, so he opens his eyes and looks at Nicky through the dim light, searching his recent memory and reciting the love poem he’s learnt, just for Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>The way Nicky watches and listens so contently makes Joe really happy. He’s definitely going to learn Italian now, just to impress him some more. It’s beautiful when he speaks in his native tongue anyway, and Joe would love it if he could speak to him in it. Maybe if Nicky ever introduces him to his parents it’ll work in his favor too.</p><p> </p><p>From then their lives become intertwined. They spend as much time together as they can, they don’t even need to talk, they just do their own thing, but get to be in each other’s company. Nicky meditates while Joe draws, Nicky reads a book while Joe attempts some of his own creative writing, Nicky does school work while Joe cooks dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky opens his world up, not that Joe has ever been closed minded or turned down an opportunity. Nicky isn’t shy for them to be themselves in public, and it’s really nice to see how accepting everyone is, their friends happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky even gets him into yoga and hiking, which Joe never could get into before. Joe recites more poems, and Nicky helps him learn Italian, grateful for the effort so far.</p><p> </p><p>On the night Joe professes his love, their love making isn’t sweet like he expects it to be. Nicky is desperate for him, and it’s so fucking nice. They haven’t had full on penetrative sex yet, and that’s okay, all the other stuff has been just as fun, but tonight Nicky is ready, practically begging Joe for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he pants, so turned on, but also wanting to be sure Nicky is actually ready.</p><p> </p><p>He’s used his fingers on him before and Nicky seems to really enjoy it, but a cock is very different to a few fingers, and even though they’re all hot and heavy, when the time actually comes, they slow down. Joe makes him promise to be honest, tell him to stop if he wants him to.</p><p> </p><p>Joe takes his time prepping him, making sure to use plenty of lube, whispering words of adoration and encouragement. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s finally inside him he almost forgets who he is, Nicky’s so tight and warm that his cock is twitching with a need to come already. They’re in doggy style, simply because it’s the easiest, so Joe massages Nicky's back to comfort him, and also to just get his own mind off of how good it feels.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky is hissing and whimpering into the pillow but insisting Joe, “Just do it… oh, please,”</p><p> </p><p>He does, slowly, being careful. He’s not going to last long, and he doesn’t want to, not with this being Nicky's first time and all.</p><p> </p><p>Settled inside him, he reaches around to tug on Nicky’s erection, wanting to get his mind somewhere else, off the discomfort of where Joe is stretching and filling him. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky seems to like it, a lot more vocal, and Joe loves it. He’s so damn sexy, so damn perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Joe,” he cries softly with pleasure, “I’m going to come,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, come,” he says, the last thing he’s worried about is his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He jerks him off slowly, feels the pulses as he comes, his own cock pulsing with a need to move.</p><p> </p><p>He does, slowly, and it only seems to prolong Nicky’s release, which he’s very happy about. All he wants is to please him, again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to torture Nicky for too long, he comes hard into the condom, so hard it’s blinding, then carefully pulls out and collapses on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>They manage to move into a spooning position, their favorite.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” Joe has enough sense to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can move a muscle,”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” he says tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>So they lay like that, the used condom still on, Nicky’s come on the sheets. But it doesn’t matter, they’re both too happy for any of it to bother them.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt a little,” Nicky finally says, answering his question, “but felt really good too,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” he smiles, kissing his neck from behind. “Think you’ll let me do it again some time?” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the smile in Nicky’s voice. “Definitely… whenever you want,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I like that sound of that,”</p><p> </p><p>Both men laugh, and finally Joe rolls away enough to discard the used condom. They get under the covers next, unable to do much more, and Joe cuddles into Nicky’s back, so content that he hopes he gets to fall asleep like this every night, for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Senior Year of College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys hide out in Joe's room while Andy and Brooker have yet another fight. Smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This kind of just ended up being smut. Please check out any added tags. I think I have another chapter to add to this one. Thank you guys for reading.</p>
<p>Italics indicate when Italian is being spoken.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By senior year Joe and Nicky are like an old married couple, but in the best way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s pretty much moved in, almost always sleeping over in Joe’s bed, being the little spoon to his big one. Joe says he can’t sleep without him anymore so if Nicky’s not at the apartment then Joe’s at his dorm. Nicky can’t sleep without him either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s bed at the dorm isn’t as comfortable, so Nicky is here, at the apartment, more often than not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re both asleep, Nicky’s back up against Joe's front, his protective arm around him in a comforting embrace. All is peaceful and quiet, until it’s not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The yelling from the living room has them both waking up with a startle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky sighs into the pillow when he realizes what’s going on, feeling Joe tense behind him as well, at the sudden awakening. It’s Booker and Andy, at it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been fighting a lot and Nicky’s not sure how long they’ll last this time around. From the low light in the room, he guesses it’s very early morning, at least an hour or two before they have to be up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes Brooker and Andy will work it out, he likes his two friends together, but not if they’re miserable. Either way, he knows he’ll be there for them, for the good or bad, offering whatever support they need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re at it again,” Joe says sleepily into the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick moans to acknowledge he’s heard him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle Andy’s stuck with him this long anyway,” Joe continues to comment. “She should break up with him already,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe,” Nicky warns, not wanting him to take it out on Booker again. It’s not their business and they shouldn’t take sides. Both are their friends. Besides, even though Joe isn’t Booker’s biggest fan, he knows they’re friends and they’d do anything for one another, even if they don’t always agree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Joe warns back, but much less serious than Nicky’s tone. He shifts and Nicky feels his arousal against his lower back, hard and lazily turned on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinds a little harder against him. “You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>since we’re already awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky smiles to himself. It’s a bad thing Joe’s been so good about learning Italian, because it really is the biggest turn on, knowing he did it for him. “You’re literally ready to go no matter the situation, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe chuckles and Nicky has to admit, the sound thrills him to his very core. Everything about Joe thrills him. He’s the best person he’s ever met, he’s his soul mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s arm tightens around him and he moves his head back enough so they can kiss, but before they do, Andy says something again, clearly crying through whatever she said, and Booker is yelling, voice deep and irritated and a little exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Joe says, annoyed and ready to go, zero to one hundred in no time at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s getting out of bed as Nicky scrambles to grab his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe,” he says, “leave it. It’s not our place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe seems torn between going for the door, to have it out with Booker no doubt, and staying, getting back into bed with Nicky. Nicky knows he has ways of making him stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, low and with implication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe still appears torn so Nicky looks down at the clear erection inside Joe’s thin navy sweatpants. His eyes dart back up to Joe’s dark ones, darker than the actual warm brown of the iris, and shifts slightly, allowing more room for Joe to get back into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shameless, aren’t you?” Joe softens, getting back into the bed. “Seducing me whenever you want to distract me from something,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s unbothered, wrapping an arm around Joe and pulling him close, flushed against each other’s chests. “It’s just so easy,” he teases, loving the amused smile that spreads across his boyfriend’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s grown his beard out, and Nicky loves it, loves the scratch against his skin as Joe moves in to kiss him, starting at his lips and moving to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kisses and roaming hands are lazy and unrushed, still groggy from being awakened, but the adrenaline from what they’re doing is kicking in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They can still hear the other couple in the apartment and Nicky’s not sure if they finally stop fighting or if it’s just what Joe's doing with his hands and mouth that’s distracting him, but he can’t hear them anymore, all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel Joe’s erection against his own as they kiss and kiss, sucking each other’s lips until they’re swollen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want, amore?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nicky asks, breathy and moaning as soon Joe’s kissing his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe doesn’t reply with words, simply maneuvers them around until Nicky’s on his front and Joe’s grabbing pillows and pushing them under his stomach. “Oh… that’s what you want,” he teases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s pulling Nicky’s boxers over his ass and down his thighs, and Nicky kind of loves it when he’s being dominant and demanding like this. “On your knees,” he says gruffly. Clearly the pillows under him aren’t supporting him high enough for whatever Joe wants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky complies, not daring to disobey when Joe sounds so hot, his own arousal greatening deep in his stomach. He presses his cheek and chest down in the mattress, his ass up high with Joe’s hands caressing and spreading him open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants Joe, wants him so bad he’s ready to start begging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe,” he pants, about to turn and look at him when he feels it, feels Joe’s mouth on him, the sensation incredible and making his mind turn to mush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his head into the mattress and curses into it, pressing back and letting Joe get more into it. Sex with Joe is incredible, it ranges from slow and incredibly romantic, to hard, dirty fucking in bathroom stalls, it all depends and it’s all Nicky’s favorite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even though Joe has done this to him before, it always feels a little like the first time. He’s a bit self conscious but also too turned on to ask Joe to stop. He’s never wanted him to stop anything they do anyway, but he knows Joe would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe is the kindest, most selfless man he’s ever met. He never backs away, proving himself in every situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Nicky introduced Joe to his parents last year, it was a little awkward at first, but when Joe spoke Italian, and after his parents saw how happy Joe made him, they changed their tune. Now Joe’s best friends with his dad, the two watching and discussing sports whenever they’re together. They’ve even gone to some games together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s mom also loves him. She loves how interested he is in her cooking, and she even lets Joe help, teaching him secret family recipes. She’s never let Nicky help, but Nicky doesn’t mind, he loves watching them get along like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s tongue swirls and Nicky moans, pushing back into it for more. Joe’s strong hands grip his hips tighter, keeping him in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needs more, needs Joe to do something else. It feels so good but he’s got no friction, his aching cock untouched. He reaches under himself, jerking himself off softly and crying out into the mattress. The sensation of Joe’s mouth and his own hand is almost too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Joe,” he moans, muffled against the sheets, but Joe seems to know what he wants, straightening out behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky looks back in time to see him pulling his cock out over the top of his sweatpants. He turns back around, breathes deep and hard, waiting for it. He’s already so wet that they don’t need any lube, and Joe knows it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Joe’s heavy cock slap against him, making him bite into the sheets, then he’s pressing himself in and Nicky feels himself open up to him in invitation. Fuck, it feels so, so nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grips the bedsheets and bites into them again for the initial few thrusts, Joe’s groan from behind him making his head spin. He can’t actually believe how much he loves Joe, how much he’s turned on by him, but at the same time, it’s absolutely the easiest, most natural thing in the world for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was always meant to meet Joe and they were always meant to end up together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine his life without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky reaches back for Joe, groaning when Joe thrusts in deep and pulls him up by both arms, wrapping a strong arm around his torso to help keep him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe reaches for the headboard for support, pressing his head to the side, against Joe’s, where he’s kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel good?” he asks, a particularly hard thrust making him groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky nods, gipping onto the arm that’s holding him secure against Joe’s hard chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he encourages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand moves down to stroke his erection, and between that and what Joe’s doing, his lovely voice beside his ear, he wants to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, Joe… I need you so much,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe kisses him again, sweetly, a contrust to how hard he’s fucking him. “Hold onto the headboard with both hands,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky lets go of his straining erection to do as Joe instructed, holding himself up now that Joe’s hold on him isn’t as strong. Joe’s hand replaces what Nicky’s was doing, and it’s enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” he hisses softly. “Please Joe,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s ready to come, his cock angry for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe knows what he wants, he always does, so he holds his hip still with one hand while he driggs himself deep, stretching and filling him so completely, then jerks him off faster, instructing him to come, to come for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s about as much as he can take. Whenever Joe asks him to come, for him, the orgasm is always stronger and better, feeling it through his whole body and only prolonged when Joe continues to fuck him, starting slow only to build up to his own release, which Nicky begs him for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like time stops, and all is quiet, then they’re both completely spent and falling back down onto the bed with shaking limbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay next to each other, not saying anything, their fingers intertwining in an innocent hand old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they come to, they realize it actually is quiet, and Nicky hopes it’s because Booker and Andy made up instead of broke up. You never know with those two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky turns his head to look at Joe, his everything, and he can’t ever imagine fighting with him like that. He imagines it’s because they are such different people. Joe’s got a bad temper sometimes, but it doesn’t bother Nicky. Nicky actually likes that he seems to have the power to calm Joe down when need be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker and Andy are too similar and at times that doesn’t work in their favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think they’re okay?” Nicky asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe opens his eyes and turns his head to look at him also. The darkness from his eyes is gone, replaced with content and softness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay,” Joe says, but Nicky knows it’s more to make him feel better than it’s what Joe really believes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky sighs and turns to his side, towards Joe, draping an arm around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so lucky I have you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he tells him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe kisses the top of his head and moves his arm under Nicky and around his shoulders. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll always have me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Nicky knows that it’s the truest thing he’ll ever hear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>